Initium Novum
by Regnatrixa
Summary: Tessa was the happiest woman in the world. She, her husband, and their children were infinite when it came to love or happiness. But life is cruel. Tessa's world is destroyed after a terrible incident ruins her and her family. Trying to rebuild her life, she discovers that finding love again isn't that hard. And that everything has a new beginning, and the sun always rises again.


**Okay, I know I should be updating my other fics. I'm really sorry but I was so busy, but now, school's out! I PROMISE to update** _ **The Selection**_ **and** _ **A Love Stronger than Death.**_ **This story is going to be a little complicated, so please hang on with me and please review. I am open to any kind of suggestions.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

"All roads out of hell lead home."

Shannon L. Adler

and

 _"The Sun Will Rise"_

Kelly Clarkson and Kara DioGuardi

* * *

It had been one year, six months, and four days since he had gone. To Afghanistan.

Will had a brief grieving period in his life. His older sister had died. Will pushed people away and made rash decisions. Which included signing up for the army. He was seventeen, so his applications were ignored.

I found him at a terrible state. He tried to push me away too like everyone else. I kept strong though. Eventually I mended his broken heart, and we fell in love. The day I became Tessa Herondale was the happiest moment of my life.

That following year, I became pregnant. We were so young, but catastrophically in love. I was only nineteen and Will was twenty, but we held on. I gave birth to a beautiful boy, James. Will and I adored and loved him more than anything else in the world.

Jamie greatly resembled Will. Same curling black hair. Close facial features. The only difference was the radiant gold, almost amber-like eyes that he'd inherited from neither Will nor I. Will had piercing violet blue eyes, whereas I had a stormy gray.

I pursued my dreams of being an author. I had always loved literature. Especially the old English classics. Writing a good novel was hard, and I wanted a good debut, so I worked on my novel slowly. Meanwhile, I worked as part-time professor at a local community college. I was young, but people knew I was bright and smart so they hired me. It was a pretty good pay for someone as young and inexperienced as me. But I couldn't devote my whole time to teaching: I had to take care of James.

Will was a small model. He was breathtakingly handsome, and sometimes I couldn't believe he would love me out of women who were possibly more beautiful than me. Even before meeting me, Will paid no attention to other women. He was never that kind of type. They would swoon and all fall, hoping he would catch them in his strong arms. Will let them all fall. He said the moment he saw me, something changed within him. He loved me from that day on.

Will could have made it big, maybe even becoming a Hollywood actor. He had many chances. However, he always turned them down. Will said he never wanted the fame and attention he would get as a star. I never pushed Will for this. I respected his decision and didn't care what he did.

Young couples like us weren't always successful. They usually ended up in divorces. But with us, it was different. We were resourceful, and each had reliable jobs. And we loved each other to the ends of the earth.

o.O.o

Lucie was unexpected. The day I found out was a blur. I was holding hands with James, who was a one year old. The little toddler was very hyper. I was at the doorway, carrying groceries when I felt a sudden flip in my stomach. Everything fell out of my hands and I was lucky nothing hit Jamie. He was so startled, he began crying. I kissed away his tears and said, "I'm so sorry. I startled you didn't I?"

He sniffled and gave a small squeak. I had laughed and picked him up. I set him on his high chair and went back to the door and retrieved all the fallen groceries. After I relocated them in the proper storage, I fed Jamie his lunch. He tried to spit everything out but eventually ate it all when he fell in prey with the airplane trick.

By that time, Jamie's eyes began to droop and I whisked him up to his crib. After I kissed him on the forehead, I raced downstairs and speculated what had caused the stomach flip. I realized then that I had felt the same way when I was pregnant with James.

I was so sure that Will and I had always used protection, but checked nevertheless. There was an old battered box of pregnancy tests stashed in the medicine cabinet. I went to the restroom and anxiously took the test. After what seemed like hours, I peeked at the test.

There was a bright pink plus.

I went through five stages of shock.

Surprise. I can't believe what was happening. Disbelief. How could this be happening? Fear. How can I survive pregnancy the second time? Worry. What am I supposed to tell Will? Acceptance. I survived many things. I can survive a second round of pregnancy.

I was starting to get giddy. Will was at a shoot, modeling for some kind of jacket brand. I couldn't imagine his face when I told him.

I was pleasantly surprised. His face immediately lighted up, and he picked me up bridal style. He kissed me gently, different than his usual hot rapid kisses. We lined our foreheads together. I felt him smile.

"I love you Tessa," he said huskily.

"I know." I replied.

We made love that night, and it was one of the most exhilarating event of my life. Our bodies were made for each other, and we let nothing in our way. Will tried to be more careful, but I urged him not too. We fell asleep that way, and woke up in the morning soft and refreshed. James was crying in his crib so Will attended him while I made breakfast.

Thus, nine months later, James got a new baby sister. He seemed to realize that there was a new inhabitant in the house and was very excited. Will and I named the newborn baby Lucie. After Lucie Manette, a character in the novel _A Tale of Two Cities_ which Will and I bonded over when we first met.

Everything was happy. We were all so happy. Will, Jamie, Lucie, and me. But the fates never allow happiness to last.

Somehow, that damn accursed application found its way back into the grasp of a official. Will was called to the army. And was sent to Afghanistan. Serving America was the greatest thing anyone could have done. But why take Will? He and I had suffered so much. Jamie was thirteen and Lucie was twelve. They were too young to lose a parent.

My children and I prayed every night. People sent gifts sometimes. I accepted them graciously, but in the deep depths of my heart, I hated them. Will was not dead. He was just at war.

Will sent us letters. And photos. Jamie and Lucie were always glued to the pieces of paper, whenever they came. And I sat and cried over them at night.

Life went on even as I was desperately trying to close the wounds in my heart. And soon, Will had been gone from me and my children for a year, six months, and four days.

Thirteen days later, the letter came. It was stark white, and was stamped with the military crests. I opened it, my hands shaking. Why would they send a letter?

My eyes glanced through the paper. They widened in shock and I dropped the letter. I started to scream. Tears poured out of my eyes. James and Lucie, who were sleeping, awoke and ran down the stairs from their rooms.

"Mom?" Jamie yelled. Lucie shrieked.

I love James and Lucie so much. More than anything else in the world. My children are my sun. A human cannot live without the sun, and same goes for me. Will is my foundation. He keeps me steady and strong.

How could I tell my own children what had happened to their father?

 _Mrs. Theresa Herondale, we regret to inform you that your husband, William Herondale has…_


End file.
